


Versus Series

by ChopperJoe



Category: All - Fandom, Godzilla - Fandom, Star Wars, more to come - Fandom
Genre: Action, ENDLESS CROSSOVERS, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopperJoe/pseuds/ChopperJoe
Summary: Mario vs Sonic? Captain Kirk vs Han Solo? All Might vs Captain America??? You name it, I'll do it. This is a story MADE for audience suggestions. I will choose the ones I find the most enjoyable, weird, and interesting.Please enjoy this insane crossover adventure of complete and utter nonsense action!





	Versus Series

Darth Vader’s cape blew in the harsh storm atop one of Tokyo’s skyscrapers. He ignited his lightsaber as Godzilla growled at him from only fifty meters away. 

“Foolish beast,” Darth Vader pointed his saber, “Your atomic powers and titanic strength are insignificant compared to the power of the force. Submit to the power of the Dark Side, or perish.”

Godzilla roared and swung a fist at the scraper. Vader jumped off right before impact. He used the force to slow his decent and landed with tons of building rubble scattered around him. Godzilla searched until he saw a red light. He swung his tail in an attempt to squash his opponent, but his attack was immobilized as Darth Vader caught it with the force. His arm shook violently as he struggled against the power.

“I have you now.”

Vader jumped up with the forced, landed halfway onto Godzilla’s tail, and cut it off with his saber. Godzilla howled in pain as he grabbed his now halved tail. Darth Vader landed gracefully and looked up at the wailing beast.

“Give up,” he pointed his saber again, “You are no match for me.”

Godzilla growled with burning hatred in his eyes and fired an atomic fireball at Darth Vader. The projectile exploded before he could jump out of the way, and Darth Vader yelled as he was knocked back against a rubble building. He grunted and stood, realizing his helmet life support was severely damaged. He coughed and looked down at his busted lightsaber.

“Impressive,” he said as he dropped the broken weapon, “Most impressive.”

Godzilla smirked and charged up his atomic breath. His back lit up blue, and he released a beam of atomic energy at Vader. The Sith drew up the dark side and stopped the attack with the force. The blue fire split and broke around him, as if colliding with an invisible wall. Vader used one hand for this, and he slowly lifted the other, aiming it towards Godzilla’s head.

“Now, you will know the true power of the Dark Side!” 

Godzilla’s breath stopped suddenly, and his eyes widened. He grabbed his throat as an invisible force constricted it. 

“An obvious weak point. Your power is worthless if you can’t open your jaws,” Vader constricted tighter, “Feel the power of the force!”

Godzilla growled and began slowly walking over to Vader. He came very close, and planned to just step on his opponent once and for all. He had only two steps left when Vader spoke,

“Victory is mine,”

He twisted his hand, and Godzilla’s head snapped back. The beasts arms went limp, and Darth Vader coughed as he turned around. However, he stopped as a shadow suddenly covered him. He looked over his shoulder, and Godzilla’s limp body was falling.

“No…” Darth vader held up both hands, “NOOOO-!”

And with that, the sith lord was silenced.


End file.
